


Mine to Keep

by eggsybenedict



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Harry fight monsters and demons here, Kingsman investigate supernatural stuff now, M/M, More tags will also be added as I go along, Smitten Harry, ratings would probably go up, v-day never happened
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:30:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5366591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggsybenedict/pseuds/eggsybenedict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is tasked to investigate a series of murders that brings him into the company of one Eggsy Unwin.</p><p>or, the demon hunting AU that no one asked for but here it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine to Keep

**Author's Note:**

> Kingsman successfully pulled me out of my year long fic writing hiatus, I just had to write a fic for this precious ship. I hope my writing's not too rusty oh god. 
> 
> I already have everything planned out, all that's left is to write it out. Which happens to be 90% of the battle for me so bear with me on this ahaha.
> 
> Also, self beta-ed and not britpicked so let me know if you see any errors to be corrected!

Merlin looked up as Harry made his way into his office. Finally.

“Late again Galahad,” Merlin said, more out of habit than actually being annoyed. In all the years he’s known Harry, the only things the guy can be counted to be on time on are dates and missions. “I told you to be here half an hour ago.”

‘Traffic, nothing I could do about it.” Harry answered simply as he took a seat by Merlin’s desk and made himself comfortable.

With a soft sigh, Merlin rummaged through the stack of files messily placed over his desk before pulling one out and handing it over to Harry, who took it and quietly opened it. There was a minute of silence as Harry silently read the mission brief before a small smile appeared on his otherwise serious demeanor.

“A mission, Merlin? What made you change your mind about keeping me on the bench?” Harry said without looking up from the file in his hand. Hide it all he want, Merlin knew the man was beside himself in glee right now.

It has indeed been quite some time since Harry had been assigned a mission. Just three months ago he was caught in an explosion that kept him in a coma for weeks, Merlin was not eager for his best friend to go through such an experience again.

“Well, Tristan’s in Ukraine now handling a rogue vampire, Gawain just left for Japan to investigate a report on a Yuki-onna sighting and Percival’s at home nursing a sick Lancelot. You know, I can always transfer this mission over to Bors if you’d prefer that, he seems pretty free.” Merlin smirked as he raised an eyebrow, crackling a little inside at how positively affronted Harry looked at that suggestion.

“Absolutely not.” Harry said just a tad too loudly, clutching the file closer to himself. “Well, anything about this mission I should know about?”

Merlin cleared his throat and typed into his clipboard, pulling up five faces onto the screen. Five males with ages ranging from mid twenties to fifties and each with a different cause of death. The only things they had in common was that they were all dead and that they were all found dead in the same town.

“As you have read from your file, you mission is to go and investigate these deaths. Find the reason behind them and stop it before a next one happens.”

Harry frowned at that and sat a little straighter in his chair as he studied his file again, “You’re so sure a next one will happen?”

“Five deaths in a month, Harry.” Merlin said, “One or two might have not been worth our attention but five is. We have reasons to believe that whatever caused their deaths can and will strike again.”

“It says here though, that the deaths are all ruled as suicides-“ Harry added, the frown still knitting his brows.

Indeed the deceased had all died by means that one would usually consider a suicide – hanging, over-dosing, jumping off a tall building, self-immolation and bleeding to death but both Arthur, the head of Kingsman, the organisation they are working for and Merlin know that there is more to this case than just simple suicides.

“Harry, they are suicides without a reason nor a cause. Very suspicious is it not?”

“Demons then? Or feys?” Harry asked.

“That’s for you to find out,” Merlin said as he pulled another file from the stack his desk and handed it to Harry. “Here, a compilation of all the eyewitness reports and also those from the deceased’s family members. You could also probably start your investigation here.”

Typing into his clipboard again, he opened up a map on the screen with a red dot indicating where Harry should start.

Harry took one look at the map and nodded, “I start tonight then?”

“Yes, Arthur wants this case closed as soon as possible, if this does indeed turn out to be a supernatural case. Find what is causing all these deaths and end it before it ends another.”

  
*  *  *

  
It has been thirty years since Harry joined Kingsman, a organisation that deals with supernatural cases, operating at the highest level of discretion. Their task, to continue to keep unsuspecting humans clueless about the all-too-real monsters lurking around the corner. Thus with that many years of experience, it was probably safe to say that Harry has pretty much seen all there is to be seen. From the downright ghastly wendigos to the ridiculously and sometimes fatally charming vampires.

The young man sitting across Harry was something else though. With soft blonde hair that begged to be touched and bright green eyes just a touch away from glowing, to say that Harry was smitten was perhaps an understatement. Was the boy a supernatural? He lacked the inherent charm of vampires to be one, the pointed ears that gave all feys away and by the way he was carrying himself, he did not seem to have the flighty nature that all nymphs have as well. Harry checked the table and no, there was no glitter on it. That rules out fairies too then.

Was he perhaps just a really good looking male?

“‘Ey mister, what’s a guy like you doing around this part of the neighbourhood?” The boy asked as he propped his head on his hands and gave a cheerful smile at Harry whose heart definitely did skip a beat at how breath taking the boy looked while smiling. He definitely could not have been older than 25. Jesus christ, Percival’s niece is around that age, Harry mentally scolded himself for being a cradle robber before returning the boy a smile of his own.

“I was just visiting a friend this afternoon and thought I’d stop by for a pint of Guinness.” Harry replied as he took another sip of the beer in his hand. The Black Prince might not be the upper end bars Harry is used to but he’s got to admit, they serve good beer.

“Oh, so it’s your first time visiting? I could show you around if you’d like. Th’ name’s Eggsy by the way.”

Harry smiled as he took the hand Eggsy held out and shook it, noting the small scars the marred the otherwise perfectly smooth skin on Eggsy’s arm. “Nice to meet you Eggsy, my name’s Harry Hart and it would be my pleasure to have such a dashing young man show me around town.”

Merlin would consider this part of his investigation, Harry thought as soon as those words flew out of his mouth. Actually Merlin would sooner send him to Alaska on his next mission than consider Harry flirting around the town with a boy about half his age investigation, but he had already accepted the young boy’s offer and it would be rude to refuse now wouldn’t it?

Eggsy blinked once and then twice before taking his hand back and coughed lightly, a faint tinge colouring his cheeks which Harry found absolutely endearing.

“Shall we get going then, Mister Hart?” Eggsy asked with a nod towards the pub’s door.

“We might as well since the night is still young,” Harry said as he picked his umbrella up and offered a hand to Eggsy who stared at it for a while before taking it with a grin on his face. “Also, call me Harry. Mister Hart makes me sound like a stiff old prick.”

“Alright Harry, and you’re definitely not old but no comments about your stiff prick.” Eggsy said with a laugh as he not so subtly looked down at Harry’s crotch before leading the way out of the pub.

This is turning out to be a very interesting night indeed, Harry thought with a chuckle as he followed Eggsy out of the pub into the cold night.


End file.
